Theed
Star Wars: Complete Locations'' |destruída = |construtor = |prefeito = |planeta = Naboo |continente = |localização = |clima = |interesse = * Torre de Guido *Jardim do Palácio * Praça do Palácio ** Palácio Real * Academia Real * Hangar de Theed * Gerador de força de Theed * Espaçoporto de TheedNexus of Power *Universidade de Theed *Virdugo Plunge |população = |eras = |afiliação =* Casa Real de Naboo * República Galáctica * Federação do Comércio * Império GalácticoPrincesa Leia, Parte II * Nova RepúblicaShattered Empire, Parte II}} Theed foi uma cidade capital do povo Naboo, uma sociedade de Humanos que viviam no planeta de mesmo nome. Lá estava localizado o Palácio da Casa Real de Naboo, situada na Praça do Palácio. Outros pontos de interesse incluem o Jardim do Palácio, o gerador de força e os quarteis das Forças de Segurança de Naboo e do Corpo de Pilotos Espaciais Real de Naboo. Theed também abrigava diversas universidades. Descrição A cidade de Theed estava localizada nas ricas e verdejantes planícies de Naboo, no norte do planeta, onde residiam várias outras grandes cidades. Praticamente uma cidade flutuante, Theed aninhava-se nas margens do poderoso rio Solleu, que levava a uma rede de afluentes submarinos e cavernas criadas pela instável energia do plasma no núcleo do planeta e, finalmente, em áreas como o Lago Paonga e a cidade Gungan de Otoh Gunga. A cidade também foi construída sobre uma vasta fonte de plasma localizada abaixo da borda do penhasco, que, quando minada pelos Naboo, forneceu a Theed mais energia do que exigia. O Palácio Real de Theed estava situado em um gigantesco penhasco no distrito central da cidade, oferecendo vistas panorâmicas sobre o campo abaixo. O Hangar de Theed estava conectado ao palácio, e ele próprio a um complexo de gerador de energia que utilizava condutas subterrâneas para extrair o fornecimento de plasma do planeta. As passagens subterrâneas escondidas ligavam o palácio, o hangar e outros locais importantes da cidade. O templo fúnebre temático estava em uma área tranquila da cidade e hospedava ritos funerários tradicionais de Naboo que jogavam as cinzas de seus mortos no Rio Solleu. Theed era uma cidade cultivada com uma arquitetura elegante e um estilo unificado e harmonioso, desde sua reconstrução após um passado problemático. Seus edifícios em forma de cúpula mantiveram uma estética artesanal, embora áreas como o elegante e mecanizado gerador de força Theed, uma popular atração da cidade que hospedava visitas regulares, contrastava com este estilo. Historia A cidade de Theed foi fundada oitocentos anos antes da batalha de Naboo por colonos que fugiam da revolução em seu mundo natal. Esses colonos escolheram encontrar seu assentamento em uma borda do penhasco, a fim de protegê-lo do ataque e se tornaram agricultores comerciais bem-sucedidos. Sua prosperidade favoreceu o surgimento do lazer em Theed, cujas energias resultaram em foco na educação e nas belas artes na cidade. Apesar de Theed ter suportados convulsões em seu antigo passado, os esforços de reconstrução uniram a cidade em um estilo harmonioso de arquitetura elegante e abobadada e uma cultura sofisticada. Durante séculos, Theed foi alimentado por um suprimento de energia de pequenas e periféricas minas de plasma, embora a construção do gerador de energia Theed tenha visto um aumento na eficiência e um rendimento de mais energia de plasma do que a cidade exigiu. Em 32 ABY, Naboo e suas cidades foram invadidas pelo Exército Droide da Federação de Comércio, que pousou sob a cobertura da noite e marchou em Theed na manhã seguinte. Os cidadãos foram surpreendidos, e muitos foram capturados depois que a rainha Padmé Amidala continuou a lutar por uma resolução pacífica da crise. O Vice-rei Nute Gunray supervisionou a prisão de Amidala e seu governo e se instalou no Palácio Real de Theed durante a ocupação da Federação. Com cidadãos levados para campos de detenção e suas ruas fechadas, Theed tornou-se uma cidade fantasma povoada apenas pelos droides de batalha que patrulhavam a cidade. Amidala foi salva pelos Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn e Obi-Wan Kenobi, e embora sua petição de ajuda ao Senado Galáctico fosse ignorada, ela retornou a Naboo com um plano para retomar sua cidade. Enquanto o Capitão Quarsh Panás instruiu movimentos subterrâneos de resistência para se infiltrar em locais-chave, como o hangar, Amidala liderou uma equipe para recuperar seu palácio e forçou o vice-rei Gunray a devolver o poder à ela. O esforço foi finalmente bem sucedido, e as forças droides foram expulsas de Theed. Um desfile da vitória foi realizado após a batalha para comemorar o retorno da paz e para comemorar a unificação dos Naboo e dos Gungans. Aparições * *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * * * * * * * *''Tarkin'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' * *''Império Despedaçado, Parte II'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' Fontes *''Nexus of Power'' * * * * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Cidades capitais Categoria:Cidades em Naboo Categoria:Locais em